


[Podfic] Close Quarters

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Gaila and Uhura are partners on an academy survival exercise.





	[Podfic] Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822414) by [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh). 



> Thank you Lah_mrh for allowing me to podfic this.

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/chuoyy9gdw2ph5sul0sa14rierrknnlt) | **Size:** 2.2 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:18

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out the other works in the collection!


End file.
